Made For Each Other
by asiaaanx
Summary: Troy Bolton has the perfect status at East High. But when he looks into familiar brown eyes, he suddenly remembers his first best friend when he was a nobody. Then, he realizes who the right one for him is. Troypay, Troyella friendship.


_I was in a mood for a story so this just popped into my head. :D I hope you guys like it! By the way, Bride Wars isn't really getting that much reviews :( Can you please read it and review? It would mean a lot to me. :) Sorry for any mistakes, by the way. I tend to do that a lot._

Summary: Troy Bolton has the perfect status at East High. But when he looks into familiar brown eyes, he suddenly remembers his first best friend when he was a nobody. He then realizes who the right one for him is. Troypay, Troyella friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters. If I did, you know it would be full of Troypay. :D

* * *

_4 Years Ago_

Sweat ran down the blue-eyed boy's face as he ran around the basketball court behind his house. He was playing against his best friend while their parents watched them from the patio, amazed by their skills. He shot the ball into the net with a swift swish, shooting his best friend a smirk. She rolled her eyes before drinking her water. He sat down beside her, grabbing the water bottle from her and taking a huge gulp from it himself.

"Hey!" 14 year old Sharpay Evans hit her best friend on the head for stealing her water bottle. She was a tomboy; having a boy as a best friend and having two older brothers could really rub off on someone. As her best friend took another drink, she pressed the bottle a little bit more to his lips, making him almost choke.

"Paypay!" 14 year old Troy Bolton glared at his best friend as he coughed wildly. She was bursting with laughter while he was bursting with fake anger. Sharpay knew if he was really mad at her or not. Right now, he wasn't. He grabbed her waist, lifting her onto his shoulder, smirking. Sharpay shrieked, attracting the attention of her twin brother and their families.

"Troy put me down!" she yelled. "I will kill you when I get down from here!" She started swinging her legs in front of his face, making him almost drop her from his shoulder.

Troy let her down onto her feet and immediately embraced her before she could hurt him. He knew not to get too far with a joke on Sharpay. She maybe skinny and small, but she was also aggressive and strong at the same time. Sharpay struggled to free her arms from her sides where he had pinned them. She sighed, giving in, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her head buried into his chest while he gave her a kiss on the head.

"They really are made for each other," Lucille Bolton commented as she watched her son stroke Sharpay's hair lovingly. "I'm so happy to see Troy so caring and sweet a girl. I'm even happier that it's Sharpay he's so sweet to."

"Someday, they're gonna get married," Lisa Evans agreed. She watched as her daughter kissed Troy's cheek before hugging him again. Sharpay then laid onto his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Trust me, that day will come soon," Jack Bolton added as Vance Evans joined in the nodding with their wives.

Lucille sighed. "I hope so. Sharpay's already like a daughter to us."

"And Troy's like a son to us," Vance said.

Back onto the court, Sharpay and Troy were laying on the soft grass together, talking about high school. Troy had been so worried of not being accepted because he personally thought he was a dork. He wore a retainer, for he just removed his braces a year before. He was muscular, but not as muscular as Sharpay's older brother, Aaron, who was in high school already. Sharpay, on the other hand, was calm about starting high school. Troy pointed out that she was Aaron's sister, star of the football team and East High's Primo Boy. Sharpay knew that was the truth, but she wanted to support Troy.

"Troy, I'll be right there with you," she assured him. She kissed his cheek. "If anyone ever insults you, I'll be there. Even if I wasn't there, you're strong, Troy. I believe in you. You can stand up on your own, Troy. I'm just here in case you fall." She shot him a small smile, sending chills up and down his body.

Troy couldn't help but smile back. Whenever he was in a horrible mood, he'd just stare into Sharpay's warm, brown eyes and her dazzling smile. Sharpay was his remedy for pain; his angel. Looking into her chocolate pools would make him feel better no matter what. His sister, Katie, has tried just smiling at him whenever he was feeling bad, but only Sharpay had that effect on him.

"Thanks, Paypay," he kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that?" She gazed up to him, making him smile bigger. She giggled and nodded.

"Of course you love me," she agreed playfully. "Everyone does!" He smacked her lightly on the arm before hugging her. "But I love you too, Troy."

Troy felt shivers run down his spine at the words 'I love you'. He stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but a happy sparkle in them, making her eyes warmer than ever. He could feel his own blue eyes brighten as she kissed his cheek, tightening her arms around his waist.

* * *

_The First Day of High School_

"Hey, Troy," Sharpay greeted her best friend at the stop sign at the corner of their street. She was wearing a blue shirt with her favorite skinny jeans and flats. Her hair was wavy, giving her a girly look. Her mother had insisted on putting on makeup, so she put on a light shade of blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"Hey, Paypay," Troy said nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He was wearing a white shirt with shorts that stopped just below his knees and his Vans. His hair was shaggy in a neat way; he had gotten a bit of highlights to brighten his brown hair. He had gotten a bit more muscular, so his shirt showed off his muscles.

"Troy, don't be nervous!" Sharpay exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "It's gonna be okay. Everyone will love you like I do." She smiled at him brightly.

He smiled back; he couldn't help it. "Okay, thanks, Pay."

An hour later, they had walked into East High for the first time. Everyone looked at them as they walked by, smirking. Sharpay glared at them, and they looked away fearfully.

"Who's the dork in the white shirt?" Sharpay heard someone sneer. She stomped over to the boy in an East High jacket; the captain of the baseball team.

"Look, asshole, that 'dork' happens to be my best friend," she yelled in his face. "Make fun of him again, and me and my brother, Aaron, the captain of the football team, will kick your ass. Then we'll see who the real dork is." She walked back over to Troy.

"Wow, thanks, Sharpay," Troy smiled at her gratefully. "You're truly the best." He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"No prob," she shrugged. "No one messes with my Troyboy." She winked at him before heading to her first class. Troy looked after her with a daze in his eyes. He really loved that girl.

* * *

_Present Time_

18 year old Troy Bolton sighed as he remembered that memory. Sharpay was suddenly appearing in his mind lately, and he had no idea why. He closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it. Sharpay has changed since they started high school. She stopped talking to him, she was mean to everyone, and she most definitely was no longer a tomboy. Even though they haven't talked for four years, Troy's been observing her behavior. Nowadays, she wears pink; pink skirts, pink high heels, pink tank tops, even pink bras. He's seen her lean over to grab something in front of him, giving him a perfect view of what was inside her shirt.

He felt a breeze behind him, and he turned around to see Sharpay herself at her locker, two down from his. She was fixing her hair and makeup in her mirror that hung in her locker. His gaze lingered onto her glossed lips. He licked his own subconsciously. Right then, he wanted nothing but to kiss her on the lips. She removed her eyes from herself and looked in Troy's direction.

Her brown eyes met his blue ones. Troy felt a familiar shiver run down his spine as he locked eyes with her. Her eyes were as warm as he remembered four years ago. Though they were warm, he noticed they weren't bright anymore. They looked dull and sad. His forehead creased as he thought about it. Sharpay quickly closed her locker and scurried to the music room for free period.

Troy was about to go after her when two warm hands grabbed his arm. He twisted around to find his girlfriend of two years, Gabriella Montez. Her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness as he smiled kindly at her. Her eyes were just like Sharpay's, Troy noticed, but not as warm and loving. Gabriella's long, brown locks were pretty, but Sharpay's blonde locks were beautiful like a halo. Gabriella's smile was bright and welcoming, but Sharpay's was loving and caring.

He shook his head as he smiled back politely. Gabriella was so smart, sweet, and kind; she was perfect for him, or so he thought. She shook him gently with a confused look on her face.

"Are you alright, baby?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just got a lot on my mind," he assured her. Troy didn't want her to find out that he's been focusing on Sharpay lately.

"Okay," she shook it off. She fought the urge to scold at him for looking at Sharpay. She saw him; she was right behind him. Sharpay had ran off because Gabriella had given her a glare. Sharpay was about to give her a glare herself, but Gabriella had started walking to Troy already, so she ran off.

"You wanna go outside for a while and just hang out?" Gabriella asked him, plastering a fake smile on her smile. She couldn't get the image of Troy looking at Sharpay out of her mind.

"Gabby, we need to talk," Troy muttered, taking her hand and leading her outside.

Gabriella didn't even look surprised. She was silent as they walked outside and while he took a deep breath. She rubbed his hand gently to soothe him. Her breath hitched in her throat as Troy started talking.

"Gabs, I love you," he began, "I always will. But I just don't think that I'm –"

"In love with me," she finished for him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes but with relief on his face.

"Troy, I've seen the way you look at Sharpay lately," she admitted softly. "You haven't looked at me like that in a long time. Whenever she walks by, you focus on her as if she's the only one in the room, Troy. I've seen the look in your eyes whenever she's there. You're in love with her, Troy, I know."

Troy sighed as he nodded in agreement to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Gabriella."

She shook her head as she kissed his cheek. "I think we both know that it's over between us. I love you too, but I don't think I'm in love with you either."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks, Gabby." He gave her a hug, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too. By the way, there's still a bit of time left of free period. Sharpay's still in the music room, so I think you should –"

Before she could finish, Troy had already left her talking. He ran inside the building, through a crowd of students, and outside the music room. He was about to open the door when he heard a beautiful sound coming from it. His eyes peeked into the small window, where he had a perfect view a certain blonde on a piano. She had tears running down her tears, ruining her perfect makeup. Troy felt his heart break at the sight.

Troy took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. She still hadn't noticed he was there. He smiled before shutting the door as quietly as he could. He took little steps from making noise, for his shoes squeak loudly. His feet led him behind her, and he observed her quietly.

Her eyes were closed while her lips moved and her fingers were skilled on the keys. Her voice was filled with emotion that she's held in for years. Troy felt tears threatening to fall, but he fought the urge to let them. He saw an emotional, vulnerable girl in front of him. It was the girl he knew four years ago. Her voice started cracking, and she stopped singing and playing. Her eyes kept shut as she sobbed, covering her face as the tears fell.

Troy felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. He rubbed her back soothingly as he sat beside her. She uncovered her face to find herself in the arms of Troy Bolton. She gasped and slid away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay screeched, wiping her tears, trying to hide them from him. She knew it was useless though, but she couldn't let him see her like this; she was the Ice Queen of East High. Ice Queens weren't supposed to even have feelings, let alone cry.

"Pay…" Troy began. He reached for her, but she stood up. He stood up as well and grabbed her arms. "Pay, don't try to hide your tears."

Sharpay struggled to get free of his arms, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. She noticed he was more muscular than he was when they were still friends. His teeth were perfect, his hair was shaggy in an adorable way, and he was a few inches taller than her.

"Troy, let me go!" she pleaded. His arms wrapped around her waist and around her lower back. She hit his chest as hard as her little hands could. Her sobs began again as she begged for him to let her go.

Troy hugged her tighter, and a few minutes later he felt her relax in his arms. Her face rested on his chest as she cried. Her tears wet his shirt, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for her to be happy and to free her of any problems. He sat back down and placed her onto his lap. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck while he planted soft kisses on her head.

"Shh…" Troy whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Sharpay, I'm here. I won't leave you."

She looked up at him, into his sparkling blue eyes. They held sincerity and compassion… for her. She couldn't believe it though. He had left her for popularity and for a high school status! She couldn't just forgive him for that. Sharpay Evans was supposed to be the popular one, the loved one. Rumors came around and had crushed her. Her only best friend, Troy Bolton, had joined in with his friends with their Ice Queen jokes.

Sharpay pulled away from his embrace. "You're there for me, Troy?" she asked him harshly. "No you weren't! You left me for a stupid status here at East High! You've never defended me when people make fun of me, you never cared about me, and you never _ever _loved me!" Sharpay leaned on the wall behind her and slid down to the floor. Her façade had broken only because of him, Troy Bolton.

"Pay, what are you talking about?" Troy demanded gently. "I've always been there for you. Of course I love you and care about you."

"No you haven't, Troy," she whispered, feeling so vulnerable in front of him. "Troy, you left me. You began to spend more time with your basketball friends, you met Gabriella and fell in love with her, and they all took you away from me. You've never noticed how much I was hurt."

"I never knew you felt this way," he murmured soothingly as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, feeling guilty. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because you're too busy being Mr. Popular," she answered fiercely. "Besides, why would you care about the Ice Queen, Troy?"

"Because I love you," he confessed, letting his breath out. "I always have, and I'm pretty sure I always will."

Sharpay snapped her head in his direction. "You don't love me, Troy. You never did. You're just saying that because you feel bad for me. I don't need your pity, Bolton."

Troy grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. He felt her relax in his grip as her face softened. He leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. She tensed up again as she felt his lips press on hers. Troy pressed them harder on hers, and she finally gave in, kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to her. His tongue snuck out and pushed into her mouth, causing her to gasp. She pulled away breathless and shocked.

_Troy Bolton just kissed me_, Sharpay repeated in her head over and over again. She couldn't believe it. After all those years, he's finally kissed her. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes were wide, and she felt as if it were just a dream.

Troy took a big breath before finally speaking his feelings. "Sharpay, I'm sorry that you felt that I never cared for you. The truth is I love you, a lot. Ever since we were little, Sharpay. You were the one that built up my confidence before we started high school, you stood up for me whenever I was hurt or insulted, and you always cared for me. I broke up with Gabriella because I'm in love with you, and she knows it too." He looked at her with love in his eyes.

Sharpay had calmed down from the unexpected kiss and was now listening with tears in her eyes again. "Troy, how do I know you're not just saying that? I love you, Troy, and I don't wanna get hurt."

"Pay, give me a chance," he pleaded, caressing her cheeks. "I love you so much. I don't care what Chad says, what the entire school says. That's all just shit. I wanna be with you, and I'll do anything."

"You promise to never hurt me?" she asked quietly.

"Never," Troy confirmed.

Sharpay's mouth curled into a small grin as he smiled back at her. She leaned in and kissed _him_. He was a bit shocked but relaxed into it anyways. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap; they were still sitting against the wall. Sharpay played with the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him with so much emotion she's held. He kissed her back with the same amount of feeling, massaging her waist, her arms, and her neck. They pulled away at the same time, leaning their foreheads on top of each others.

Sharpay's grin had gotten bigger than before. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too," Troy whispered proudly. "So much, Sharpay. We're made for each other."

* * *

_7 Years Later_

"Mommy!" 5 year old Dana Bolton screamed as she jumped onto her parent's bed. It was Christmas, and she couldn't wait to open her presents. How could her parents just keep sleeping like that when there are presents downstairs waiting for her?

"Dana, please stop," her father pleaded, grabbing her and sitting her on the bed across him. "Mommy's very tired."

Dana pouted as she hugged him. "But, daddy, it's Chwistmas! Santa Claus bwought ouw gifts last night. I wanna open my pwesents!" She sat on his lap, still pouting. She was a daddy's girl, but she was also a mommy's girl as well.

"Later, baby," 25 year old Troy Bolton yawned. "It's only 7:30, and mommy and I are very tired. And mommy isn't even awake yet."

"I am now," they heard from behind Troy. They both looked over to find Sharpay Bolton sitting up with a small smile on her face. "Morning, you two."

"Mommy!" Dana crawled over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy won't let me open my pwesents." She pouted again, giving her mother the puppy dog face.

"Now, Dana, daddy's right," Sharpay said. "We don't open our presents until later, 'kay?" She kissed her head before letting her go.

"Fine," Dana said, crawling out of the bed. She ran out of the room and into her own room, shutting the door with finality.

"Morning, babe," Troy kissed his wife lovingly. He got a bit too passionate though; he rolled on top of her, snaking his arms around her waist. Sharpay giggled as his tongue poked into her mouth, tickling her.

"Honey," Sharpay tried, but Troy cut her off by kissing her again. "Babe, c'mon, we have to make breakfast for Dana, and we have to get the house ready for our guests."

"Mm, that can wait," Troy muttered, kissing her neck. Sharpay let out a small moan, but pushed him off gently. Troy smirked and kissed her again.

"Troy," Sharpay sighed. "How about we compromise?"

Troy raised his eyebrow, making her laugh. "How so?"

"We get ready now…" Sharpay kissed his neck, trailing her kisses up to his ear, where she whispered seductively, "and you get your present tonight."

Troy's eyes beamed as he kissed her. "I think that'll work." He smiled at her. "I love you, Paypay."

"I love you too," she replied. She sighed, remembering the day they got together in high school.

"I was right seven years ago," Troy broke her thoughts, grinning wide. "We are made for each other."

* * *

_Awww, Troypay fluff! xD I sorta got lazy while I got to the end. Lol. Sorry! :D Please leave reviews for this one & for Bride Wars! :) BTW, it's summer! Don't you just love it?! Hell yeah! xD Hehe._


End file.
